gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Giratina Origin Forme
Giratina Origin Forme (born 1679) is an EITC Official in the Caribbean. He was a founder, and later Lord, of the East India Trading Company's Caribbean Branch. He was lost cousin of Ferdinand III, Holy Roman Emperor, but was never claimed as royalty due to his father being illegitimate. Lord Forme is known mostly for his role in founding the EITC's Caribbean Branch. He made several famous Black Guard guilds, enforcing their power over the Burning Sea. Early Life (1679 - 1695) Natigair Gorini Slovdil was born in his family's villa outside of Prague, and was the son of Radovan Slovdil and Johanna Forme. His birth was considered illegitimate, due to his parents not being married, so he could not inherit his father's title as Duke of Jihlava. Though that would be discouraging to the name of the Slovdil family, this wound not hinder his later success. Natigair's early life was often spent in Prague, playing with other boys of nobility. He attended prestigious schools, which educated him in the fine arts. When he was twelve, his mother (now married to Radovan) gave birth to another son, Lukas Ferdinand Slovdil. Lukas, being considered the firstborn of the married couple, was Radovan's heir. Natigair felt an internal conflict, hating him for taking any chance of becoming nobility, yet loving his kind, sweet heart. Shortly after his thirteenth birthday, Natigair got himself mixxed up into a gang of hooligans in Prague. They slowly became his family, as they plundered their way through the streets. Just mere weeks before Natigair's sixteenth birthday, guards caught Natigair robbing from a store, and brought him to his father. Radovan, in his fury, hit Natigair with the broken chain of a locket, leaving a small scar near his ear. Natigair, unable to bear his father's disappointment, he wept for several days. His father decided to send him off to France, where he would live life with a good friend of his. On his journey from Italy to France, a storm swept over his ship, breaking it to pieces. He woke up on the beaches of South England several days later. Life in England (1695 - 1710) After his crash, Natigair found his way into Portsmouth, a large port. There, he changed his first names by mixing the letters. He came out with Giratina Origin. But what of his surname? Knowing he could no longer carry Bohemian nobility, he changed it to his mother's maiden name, Forme. And so, Giratina Origin Forme, a tall boy who spoke no word of English, payed his way into London. Giratina spent many months in London, a homeless "bum" with no luck. However, due to the recent death of Queen Mary II, London's populace payed little attention to him. His misfortune changed not long after, though. A man named Samuel Harrington, who was an East India Company official, doing some rather strange work. He hired Giratina, placing him in charge of a force of elites known as the Black Guard. Being in the employ of the East India Company, Giratina had many privileges, and was even able to buy his own estates in Scotland and Manchester. He often made trips to Ireland, France, Saxony, and Denmark. On one particular trip to France, he met up with his father's friend, to find out his father had died mere days ago. Giratina took time off to travel back to Bohemia and attend his father's funeral in Jihlava. During the funeral, Giratina made a brash and insulting comment about his brother, Lukas, the duke. The duke banished him from Jihlava, and filed a court order, eventually exiling Giratina from Bohemia. Giratina returned to England in shame, to find that King William III had passed away, and his daughter Anne had taken the throne. Not long after, Harrington, now a Lord, warned Giratina to keep wary for a sudden departure to the New World. Five years later, when Queen Anne fell gravely ill, Harrington, Forme, and a new commander, Swordmaster, made ready for a departure. Unfortunately, the death of Queen Anne kept them from leaving. It would take them another three years to obtain a charter from King George I. Finally, when they had obtained it after a fair amount of arguing with Walpole, they made straight for Port Royal. Beginnings of the EITC (1710 - 1722) In late 1710, the settlers arrived of Port Royal, and established a small foothold. Giratina was placed under Harrington's command, while Swordmaster was given power over the Black Guard. Category:POTCO Stories Category:British Empire Category:Non-Pirates Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:EITC Category:POTCO